A Bad Week Turns Into Two
by darkgirl3
Summary: Morgan and Garcia go to Chicago for his mom's birthday. Morgan is going to give her the gift she's been wanting for years. The only problem is that the past comes calling. M/G. Complete
1. Another Case is over

**A Bad Week Turns Into Two  
Chapter 1  
Another Case Is Over **

**Summary: Morgan and Garcia are together and he takes her home for his mom's birthday giving her the present of them being engaged. It doesn't go as planned when his past comes back and starts haunting him.**

**An: I sorta wanted to rewrite Profiler Profiled and this is what I wanted it to be like. Garcia already knows about Morgan's past, all of it, including the record he had before the judge expunged it. They are together and have been for a year. I don't own anything you see below. Read and Review hope you enjoy. **

Morgan was having a bad day, first he'd about got shot trying to talk to a suspect who apparently thought it was okay to shot at people that came on his property with a shotgun. It was a good thing he'd ducked in time and that he had his bullet proof vest on. The other reason he was having a bad day was because he really just didn't feel good. His head was pounding and his vision was clouded with the little white dots that came before a massive migraine. The bull pen was really bright at the moment and the light was getting to him. Home was starting to feel like a really good idea, but the driving there would be the problem. No way was he going to do that with this bad of a headache coming on.

Hotch was walking through the bull pen on his way to Reid's desk to give him folder. He passed by Morgan's desk and notice that he was just staring at the folder in front of him, with closer look he had his eyes closed tight. "You okay?" he asked making Morgan groan at his bosses voice that close to him.

"I'll live as long as you don't shout again," Morgan said.

"I didn't," Hotch replied, "It's been long three days go home and get some sleep, the paper work can wait," he said.

"I'll be fine…"

"Reid go tell Garcia I need her to take Morgan home," Hotch said before Morgan could protest again, "I don't want to see you in here for at least two days," he added before placing the folder on Reid's desk and going back to his office. He knew that even though Morgan claimed he was fine, he wasn't, and he knew the signs when his team members were getting sick or didn't feel good. Morgan wasn't different they'd been working together for almost four years now.

"Goddess of the all knowing, enter if you must," Penelope Garcia said turning around, "Hey Reid, you come to talk?"

"Actually, Hotch wanted you to take Morgan home, he doesn't feel good, and by the way he's been staring at the case folder I don't think he's even opened his eyes since he came back from lunch."

Garcia knew what was up, she knew her best friend inside and out, except for few things that Morgan hadn't even told her about his past and never planned on doing either. "Thanks Reid, tell him I'll be there soon as I shut my babies down,"

"Is he okay?" Reid asked little worried.

"Yeah, just with the last three days going none stop and he probably hasn't eaten much, I'm guessing a migraine."

Reid nodded before leaving the 'dungeon' like office that was Garcia's. Five minutes later Garcia was down in the bull pen. "Come on handsome, let's get you outta here," she said soft as she could.

Garcia decided that taking Morgan to her place would be better right now and when the migraine subsided some she'd take him home, but she didn't want him to have to deal with all the noise the rest the way there. She'd been home for an hour and he'd been asleep the entire time. She'd about had to use force when he went for the couch at first instead of the bed. No way was she letting him sleep on the couch and why would he want to when most the time they shared a bed since as of last year they'd started dating.

Three hours later Derek woke up the aspirins she'd forced him to take had worked on the headache some, but the dull ache was still in between both his eyes. The white dots had left though and it was blurry out one eye like it always was after a migraine. He got up going towards the kitchen/living room area to find his baby girl. "Hey," he said finding her standing over the stove making something.

"Hey, handsome, still have a headache?" she asked.

"Thanks for bringing me home, guess it was worse than I thought," he replied, "It's dull ache now I'll be fine thanks to you, baby girl." He added before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him more.

"Good I made your favorite soup without garlic though since the smell will make your headache worse," she said turning around.

"I should be making you dinner, after all I did promise to take you out tonight," Morgan said with smile.

"Well I'm not letting you out of this place until your head isn't hurting, so go sit on the couch with Clooney and don't you even turn the TV on," Garcia said before turning back to the stove. She'd gone and gotten Clooney after the second hour he'd been sleeping. She'd also got his laptop and few other things he might need for the next two days. "I almost forgot your mom called wanted to make sure you were still going home for her birthday," she said.

Morgan smiled to himself, "Yeah, I'm going home and so are you, I was told that if I don't bring you with me I'm not aloud in the house," he said from the couch.

"You know I'm coming with you, I already got that week of," Garcia replied, "Hotch agreed to watch Clooney for us too since he's terrified of flying, no way I'm sticking him in some kennel when we somebody to watch him," she said coming over to sit down for few minutes.

"Thank you, I was going to ask him or Gideon before I left, but I sorta forgot about it," Morgan said rubbing Clooney who was laying with his head on his lap. He'd had Clooney for almost six years, he'd gotten him right before he'd went undercover for eighteen months, his mom had kept him promising to give him back soon as he came back home. The undercover job had lead to the BAU afterwards and since then Clooney had been with him. He was an over grown puppy and overly hyper all the time. When he had to go out of town on a case or when he went back home once a year Garcia would watch him. He sometimes teased her about loving Clooney more than him.

"I think Haley was more thrilled about having him there than Jack was, she has gotten attacked to him too."

"I know, the last time we all had to go out of town I thought she wasn't going to give him back," he stated before closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when dinner's ready," she said.

"I wanna stay here with you," he said back as she started rubbing the back of his neck. It always helped with the throbbing; she knew what to do to make him feel better.

Soon as she knew that Derek was asleep she slipped out from under his head letting him lean against the back the couch placing some pillows on the cushions just in case he decided to lay down before going to check on the soup. She couldn't wait till the weekend they could get away for while and have fun. She could give his mom two gifts this year. One was the fact that Derek had asked her to marry him two weeks ago and they were waiting to tell his mom and sisters. He'd taken her out to her favorite restaurant; they'd gone walking in the park. She'd been having so much fun, when they had gotten to the small pond they'd sat down and talked for while cuddled up on the blanket he'd brought with them. She'd closed her eyes resting against his chest as he'd been talking. When she opened them back up he was smiling with box in his hand.

_'What's this?' she'd asked._

_ 'Open it and find out, baby girl," Morgan had said and she did, 'You wanna marry me, baby girl?"_

_ She had been speechless at first, she hadn't seen this coming and she now understood why he'd been secretive all night. "Yes, I'll marry you, hot stuff," she finally said before he kissed her. _

That night had been wonderful and now she was engaged to the hottest FBI agent that she knew and couldn't wait to start on their family. She had finally talked him into having kids few months back. He had never wanted them for reasons she knew about now. However, she felt horrible and sick to her stomach thinking about what she'd found out. Nobody knew, and she was sure she wouldn't have known either if he hadn't had the nightmare. She'd promise to keep it between them and she would never tell even though she wanted to say something, she'd keep that locked away inside another thing that would stay between them.

That night they were in bed cuddled up talking. Garcia had her head resting on his bare chest and he was half asleep, the headache had finally gone away little while ago after they'd eaten.

"What do you have planned while we're in Chicago?" she asked tracing patterns with her fingers on his chest.

"I gotta take care of some stuff before the party, but Desiree and Sarah wanted you to help them, if you want to?" he said.

"I'd love to hang out with them, I still don't know what to give your mom besides the fact we're engaged. I want her to really like it," she said.

"The best gift is you, baby girl, at least I don't have to be grilled about when I'm going to give her some grandbabies again," Morgan said.

"Your headache completely gone, handsome?" she asked looking up.

"I'm recovering just nice, you didn't have to stay you could have gone back to work though," he said.

"Had have Hotch yell at me because I let you here with a migraine like that, you didn't open your eyes once when we got in the truck," she replied looking up at him.

"I'm pretty sure that Hotch would be scared of you if he knew everything you could do with that computer of yours; you've even scared me few times with your skills," Derek admitted.

"You scared of me?" Penelope asked with a smile before she kissed him, "You don't have to be scared of me, I'd protect you," she added when she pulled away.

Morgan knew that she would and he'd do the same, the secrets that they told each other never left these four walls or his either. If the team only knew what they'd told each other about themselves they would be shocked. "I would do the same," he said capturing her lips again before pulling her closer to him.

Garcia couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as she felt his hands go up under her shirt, which was actually one his old college shirts. He moved his hands up touching as much of her as he could. He could never get enough of her; she was sewn into the fabric of his life, heart and soul now.

She moved closer deepening the kiss before he rolled her over onto her back grabbing at the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head. Soon as her shirt was on the floor he started kissing his way down her body. He loved her and he could never say it with words it wouldn't even begin to express the way he felt. Every time he saw her his heart felt like it would explode. He'd tested his will power many times seeing her wearing certain clothes. The skirt she'd had on today with the top that had matched. He'd contained himself till lunch, he'd taken her to the garage, and soon as they were in his truck before leaving he'd kissed her until they both had needed air.

"Derek," she moaned he was kissing a path along the top of her chest moving down to her breast; she didn't want him to stop. She gasped when he gently tugged at her nipple pulling it into his mouth sucking as she arched into him. He gave the same treatment to her other breast before moving farther down he smiled looking down at her opening, she was already wet. He moved back up kissing her before nipping at her ear. She moaned turning her head to the side letting him have better access to her neck.

He moved back down kissing every part that he could reach before going to where he knew she really wanted him to be. He licked from bottom to top of her sex making her moan arching up against his mouth but held her down; he continued to torment her there till she was whimpering he knew she wasn't going to last much longer. He moved up till he could kiss her and thrusted into her making her moan. She met him thrust for thrust wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued kissing her.

She came first clamping her walls around him sending him over the edge just seconds later. She wanted nothing more than to do this for the rest of her life and she planned on it too.

"I love you, baby girl," he said as he continued nipping at her neck.

"I love you too, hot stuff," she replied back.

Sunday afternoon they were both packed and heading out the door for Chicago. They just had to drop Clooney off at Hotch's place and they would be on the way to the airport. The next week would be spent with nothing to do besides spend time with his family. Garcia was still nervous though they were officially going as more than best friends now. She knew that his mom was going to be happy, she wanted grand kids and soon.

They got to Hotch's getting out the truck before Morgan let Clooney out taking hold of his collar so he didn't jump on Haley who was holding Jack.

"Hey you two," Haley said coming over with Jack, "Derek let him go, he's fine," she added.

Clooney walked over and sat down at her feet. Morgan just smiled as Jack giggled reaching to pet his dog. "I know, but still didn't want him to scare Jack, he likes to jump around sometimes."

"I have watched Clooney before, Morgan," Haley said with a smile, "Aaron's in the house, he said to see him before you two took off."

"I'll let you two have fun, while I got see what he wants," Morgan said giving Garcia quick kiss.

Hotch was in the house picking up some of the toys that Jack had left out. "Hey, just trying to move some these so I don't kill myself later," Hotch said.

"You should see my sister, Sarah's house; she's got two year old twin boys and a four year old daughter, and Rachel loves dumping her toys everywhere," Morgan said with a smile. He couldn't wait to see them again.

"How long since you been home?" Hotch asked looking for something.

"My birthday, Garcia dragged me home, well I went willingly but she'd tricked me into thinking I was going with her to New York," he said remembering the three days he'd spent with his family and the other two he'd spent doing nothing but watching movies with his best friend.

Hotch nodded before handing Morgan a package, "Gideon told me to give that to you for your mom, this one is from Haley and me, I know you said no presents but you know us," he said.

"Thanks, I think one of the ones I'm giving her will out cast these, I finally put that ring in my safe to use," Morgan said with smile.

"Yeah, she's not going to care what else you give her now," Hotch said with smile before congratulating Morgan.

Garcia and Haley came in the house with Jack few minutes later. "I don't want to rush, but the flight is in an hour, handsome."

"I know, did you tell her?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, about time you proposing to her, Morgan," Haley said with a smile before hugging him.

"Yeah, I've already gotten the lecture from more than one person," Derek said with smile looking over at Hotch.

"You both are hard headed, took deserting you two at Jason's cabin for the weekend?" Haley asked.

Garcia smiled glad that she'd been stuck with him that weekend, the team had tricked them. It was before Elle had been shot, she'd tricked Morgan into going with her to a bar one night, but they'd ended up at Gideon's cabin. JJ had done the same to her, before leaving them both without a vehicle and the phones had been disconnected too. Two days alone with TV and lots of movies, Hotch had come to get them Monday morning before work. It had been obvious that something had happened between them.

"When you get back you know we're going out to celebrate with the others," Haley said before hugging them again.

"Come on, I'll take you to the airport so you don't have to leave the truck there," Hotch said getting his keys.

They nodded before heading back outside. "We'll be back in few days buddy, be have," Morgan said petting Clooney.

"Behave, when does he ever behave?" Garcia asked before saying her goodbyes to her favorite pet, the only one she'd ever had really.


	2. Fran's Birthday Party, Morgan’s Arrested

**A Bad Week Turns Into 2  
Chapter 2  
Birthday Party and Morgan's Arrested**

**AN: I don't anything you see. I changed when the cops showed up at Morgan's mom's house. I thought it was crucial to interrupt her birthday, so I am changing it till the next morning. Remember Garcia already knows about his past.**

Garcia woke up snuggling into Morgan's arms. They'd gotten to Chicago after eight the night before and they had been tired. After dinner they'd just went to bed in his old room. She didn't want to get out of bed, but they both had a busy day ending with his mom's birthday party that night. She'd only wanted it to be them and his sisters there instead of something big. They had kept to her wishes and it was only going to be the five of them.

"Morning Princess," Morgan said with smile kissing the top of her head.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff," she said planning on doing that till somebody knocked on the door. She groaned burying her face into his neck.

"Mom said to get down stairs now," Desiree Morgan said at her brother's door.

"Go away," Derek said back not wanting to get up at the moment.

"If you don't mom's coming up here after you," Desiree said with a smile before she left.

Garcia started nipping at his neck soon as Des had left. "She wasn't joking, my mom will come up here after us," Morgan said with smile.

"You're mine tonight Agent Morgan, I'm going to tease you all day too," she added before moving out of his arms.

"Promises, Promises, Garcia," he teased before getting up, "I told Des that I'd take her to the store later, but I have to go somewhere first," Morgan said as he got dressed.

"I know, you go do that and I'm going to help Sarah with the cake and food."

"Just don't believe a word she tells you about me, it's not true," he said before pulling her into his arms.

"You worried about her, I got so much ammo on you, handsome I'd worry about me instead of her," she teased before kissing him.

"You wouldn't dare?" he asked before tickling her when she named their favorite movie.

Fran Morgan was sitting in the kitchen with her two daughters when Derek and Penelope finally came down ten minutes later. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come down," she said with a smile.

Garcia sat down beside Morgan with smile. "I know we said presents tonight, but I don't think I can keep this one a secret any longer," she said before taking the necklace she'd been wearing off and putting the engagement ring on her finger.

"You got engaged?" Fran asked looking at the ring before she got up and hugged them both.

"I knew you two were too happy last night to just be coming to visit," Sarah said.

"What, can't I be happy to see mom and you two?" Morgan asked getting a hug from Desiree.

"Not that happy, no," Des said, "I'm happy for you, Derek."

"We all are," Fran said, "Best birthday present you could have given me," she replied before they finished eating.

The rest of the day Morgan and Garcia spent apart, she stayed with Sarah helping get ready for that night while Morgan went to visit the cemetery before taking Desiree to the store. The run in with Rodney had pissed him off, but the guy backed off, he wasn't scared of him, never had been. He'd taken Desiree back to Sarah's before going to the Youth Center to see James. Before going back to his mom's he dropped Damien a friend of James' off at his house.

Garcia and Sarah got back to Fran's house as Derek pulled up. "Hey, handsome, ready for some cake?" she asked.

"If I can eat it off you," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

"Knock it off you two," Sarah teased, but she was happy for her brother, this year he had not only given their mom what she'd wanted, but her as well. She was glad to know that after loosing their dad he'd gotten himself back on track, and Penelope proved that even more.

"I might be younger than you, but I can still take you down," Morgan said with smile at his older sister.

"Don't you dare," Sarah replied back, "I'll sick mom on you," she added.

Pen laughed at their playful sibling banter. It was nice to see him around his family; this side of him was wonderful to see. "Behave you two," they heard from the front door as his mom came out to greet them.

"She was being mean to me," Derek said wrapping his arms around Pen before he went to get the rest of the dishes they'd brought over.

Two hours later they were singing happy birthday to Fran at the table. "This looks wonderful," she said after blowing out her candles.

"I wouldn't know, they wouldn't let me near the kitchen," Derek said.

"For good reason too," Sarah said, "Your future husband here about burnt the kitchen down when he was twelve I believe," she said looking over at her brother.

"We still get cards from the fire department every year," Desiree said with smile.

"One mistake and I still can't live it down," he replied laughing.

"He must have learned how not to set fires now because he's a great cook," Garcia said taking up for him.

"Thank you, baby girl," Morgan said.

Half hour later they were sitting around as Fran opened her gifts. Derek got her an automatic car starter so she wouldn't have to have a cold car on the cold mornings.

"Thank you," she said after he explained what it was, "However, just you two getting engaged was enough for me," she replied.

Sarah and Des took the box to put it on the table with the other gifts she'd opened already. "I want one," Sarah commented as she walked away.

"Like I'd get you one for that rust bucket of yours," Morgan said back with laugh as his sisters left the room.

"What do you two have planned for tomorrow?" Fran asked.

"I have no idea, he said it's a surprise and will not tell me anything," Pen said.

"I am not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait," he said.

"I hate surprises though," Garcia said back hoping he'd spill something about what he was up to.

"He's never going to tell you, trust me when he wants to surprise you, he never gives hints," Fran said smiling at the two of them, "I can't believe how late it is," she said looking at the clock.

"It's already after eleven?" Pen asked before she remembered the time difference, even though it wasn't much, it did make a difference.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm beat," Fran said with smile, "I'll see you two in the morning," she said with smile.

"Night mom," Derek said.

"Night, Fran," Pen replied back.

Hour later Morgan and Garcia were lounging on the couch watching some old movie they'd found, snuggled up together. "What you thinking about?" Garcia asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, I'll be fine," he assured her running his hand through her hair.

"Does this have anything to do with that guy today, Des told me about it." she replied.

"Not really, I'm not scared of Rodney, never have been, he's just an ass who thinks he can push people around," Morgan said.

"You know I could help you out, do some computer magic," she said with smile.

"No way, you're not messing with him, I don't want you near him," Derek said with serious tone.

"Okay, I won't, I promise." She said knowing not to play about this, "I called to see how Clooney was, and Haley said he doesn't miss us."

"She spoils him just like you do," Morgan said with smile knowing she'd object to it.

"Not as much as you do, Derek, and don't say you don't either, I can prove it with the pictures I have of you two," she protested before he could say anything else.

"Okay, okay, you win, everybody spoils Clooney," Morgan replied with a laugh.

"Come on, hot stuff, we need some sleep," Garcia said sitting up before they went upstairs.

"What if I don't wanna sleep?" Morgan asked her as he shut the door picking her up.

Morgan and Penelope were the first ones up the next morning; they were cleaning up from the night before. "Here, I made coffee," Garcia said before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, you go start breakfast," she said with smile giving him a kiss.

Derek kissed her back before going in the kitchen. Garcia opened the door finding two police officers and two guys who looked like detectives the way they were dressed. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Derek Morgan here?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, but what does this concern?" Pen asked again.

Morgan came back in the living room to see who was at the door since he hadn't heard anything. "What do you want?" he asked seeing Stan Gordinski standing on the other side of the door along with three other cops.

"You need to come with us, Derek," Gordinski said not paying any attention to Garcia, "Do you have your weapon on you?" he asked next.

"He asked what do you want?" Penelope said again looking at the guy, she knew who he was now, and Morgan had told her about him.

"Penelope go in the other room," Morgan said, he really didn't want her near this guy.

"Listen to your boyfriend," the other guy said.

"The hell I will, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of me too," Garcia said not expecting what came next.

"Fine, Derek Morgan you're under arrest," Gordinski said before he moved passed Garcia putting the cuffs on Morgan.

"Shit," Morgan said, "Are you even going to tell me what this is about?" he asked as the officer started reading him his rights. He knew he was screwed, whatever this was about something that hadn't happened in the last twenty-four hours or so he thought.

"I'm coming with you," Garcia tried.

"No, stay here, I'll be fine, they don't know what they're doing," he said.

Garcia shut the door back before going to find her cell phone, she had to call Hotch and now, she knew Morgan was in trouble and right now she was the only one on the team that knew about his past. She knew everything, there was just one thing she didn't know, and she was going to find out in the next few days.

Hotch was sitting at his desk, he'd just walked into the office when his cell phone rang. "Hotchner," he said.

"Hotch, Morgan's in trouble," Garcia said into the phone trying to get it out, she didn't know what to say and it had taken her a minute to think of something, "He was arrested, by some detective, you need to get here, he's in over his head," she replied.

"What happened?" Hotch asked on his way out of the office towards Gideon's office.

"I don't know, sir, the detective just showed up and arrested him, he didn't even say why just read him his rights and put the cuffs on him," she said before she saw Fran and Sarah coming down the stairs, "I have to go, please just come help him, Hotch," she said hanging up the phone.

"I'll do what I can, and we'll be there soon as we can," Hotch said before hanging up the phone. "Morgan's been arrested, Garcia just called me."

"What was he arrested for?" Gideon asked looking stunned.

"The detective didn't tell either of them, I'm pretty sure we're going to get a call soon," Hotch said and as if on cue Gideon's phone rang on the desk. He picked it up and after short conversation he hung up.

"He's been arrested for murder," Gideon said not believing his the words he'd just said or what he'd just heard, "The CPD wants us on the next plane out there too," he added before they went to get the rest of the team and head to Chicago.

"He didn't say why he arrested Derek?" Sarah asked sitting down beside her mom.

"No, I need to go down there," Pen said getting up, "Hotch and them will be there in few hours and I have to be there, but please stay here, I know you want to go down there, but he wouldn't want you to see him…" she trailed off, she was nervous, what exactly was she going to do there yet, she wouldn't be able to protect his secret when Gideon and Hotch found out. She wanted to though, she'd even tried deleting the sealed file three months ago when he'd told her, but he'd made her promise not to, but not say anything about it and she hadn't. She just didn't know if she could now.

Morgan had been sitting in the interrogation room for almost three hours. He was pissed at the moment, he was being accused of killing three boys when he knew he didn't do it, he'd even found one of them back when he was thirteen, he'd collected the money to bury him as well. He was staring at the pictures on the table; he knew that Hotch and the team were on their way here, he just hoped they got there soon, even though he really didn't want them there. The secrets he'd been keeping were going to come out; he just had to find a way to keep them from looking. Garcia had tried to delete the record and if he hadn't told her not to because it wouldn't look to good if it all of a sudden disappeared even though it was technically nonexistent. He'd told Penelope everything, except the one thing he was still keeping inside, the one thing he was never letting out of his mouth.

**TBC **


	3. The Team Arrives

**A Bad Week Turns Into 2  
Chapter 3  
The Team Arrives**

**AN: I don't own anything here. Some of the things that happened might be a little out of order than what happened on the show, but I was trying to go by memory. Let me know what you think.**

Hotch called Garcia soon as they landed they were going to pick her up. He needed her there helping with the computer end. They had to find out why this detective believed that Morgan was their suspect. It pissed him off that some detective could think that a FBI profiler would do something like this. Besides taking down the bad guys, Morgan had done nothing wrong as far as he knew. He'd been the one that hired him, he'd done the interview, and their was nothing in Morgan's background that would say other wise either.

"What are we going to do if they don't let us question Morgan?" Reid asked.

"They called us in, and if I have to I'll use Garcia to get the information that we need, she can hack anything, I mean she hacked the FBI, that's how she got her job," Hotch said.

"How are we going to get Morgan to tell us what we need to know, this guy thinks Derek is their guy, but he's not giving us much room for any other suspects," Emily asked.

"I know Morgan he's not going to tell them anything, not till we get there, if he knows something, he's going to tell one of us," Gideon said.

"I'm with Hotch on this one, why would they even go after him, how did they know Morgan was even in town?" Reid asked, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't give his flight plans to that detective when he wants to visit," he added.

"He has been looking at Morgan for while now probably, JJ's been talking to the detective and he hasn't even looked at another suspect," Hotch said.

"We have to get answers, and they are not going to be that helpful if they don't even want to even think for a moment that Morgan's innocent," Gideon said as they pulled up to the police station.

"JJ should be here in couple minutes, we're going to wait on her before we go in," Hotch said.

Detective Gordinski walked back into the integration room this time he had a box with Morgan's name on it. He sat it on the table in front of him.

"What's this?" Morgan asked sitting back in the chair.

"I have everything there is to know about you, there are more of these…"

"A box with my name on it, wow, I'm impressed, but guess what the FBI invented it, we use it all the time, you are not fooling me and you are not scaring me," Morgan said.

"You think you're smart just because you are in the FBI?" he asked, "When this is over you're going to be locked up and everybody is going to know that you did this."

"I Did Not Do This, yes I gave him a ride home, but I don't know him, I just met him yesterday," Morgan said, he wasn't going to get anywhere with this guy.

"Just because you don't know him doesn't mean you couldn't have done this, two hours after you took him home he was murdered."

Trying to talk to this guy was like talking to a brick wall. He just wished the team would hurry up, he still didn't want them there, but he knew it was his only option at the moment. He wanted to be with Garcia at the moment cuddled up in his old bed and talking, even a movie would be good right about now.

"What are you going to stop talking now?" Gordinski asked.

"Let me know when my boss gets here, till then I'm done talking to you since apparently you don't understand a word I'm telling you," Morgan said sitting back in the chair. He was tired of this and if he had to say it one more time he was going to scream.

Hotch was trying not to go over the detective's head but right now he wanted to talk to Morgan and he wouldn't think twice about calling their supervisor if he was denied the right to talk to his own agent. The second in command had tried be nice, but he wasn't fooling them, he had accused Morgan just as much as the lead detective. The guy had just went to get Gordinski

Garcia was trying to act like nothing was wrong, but it was killing her to know that they were blaming this on her best friend, this wasn't right. She was also trying to act like she wasn't hiding anything that was harder than she thought. She'd asked JJ before they'd gotten out of the SUV if she could talk to Morgan, she had to somehow.

After the introductions Hotch followed Gordinski back to the interrogation rooms. "I want to talk to him alone," Hotch said before opening the door. Gideon was waiting on Gordinski to get back. Morgan was sitting with his eyes closed the pictures in front of him were getting to him.

"I didn't do it," Morgan said looking up seeing Hotch standing there.

"I have accused you of anything, they said you stopped talking?" Hotch asked.

"He wouldn't stop saying I killed this kid, I gave him a ride home that is all, he's a friend of a friend, I barely remember his last name," Morgan said, he was frustrated, hadn't eaten and he'd been stuck in here for at least four or five hours maybe more.

"We're going to get this straightened out, but you gotta give us something, he has you nailed to the wall for something you didn't do why?" Hotch asked.

"He has been following me since we got here, he's had me followed, none of these have Garcia in them though, she was with me here, and that was takin last night at my mom's house."

"Garcia's going over the police files, looking at what we have on the victim, but we don't have much to go on."

"So I'm screwed?" Morgan asked.

"I can't get you out of this room, but I can do the best I can to clear you, I don't know why this detective is fixated on you as the killer, just think of anything you can that might help."

"Just make it quick so I can get out of this place," he said before Hotch left the room.

Gideon was shocked he couldn't believe that he'd given the detective the profile that sent him after Morgan.

"But you're missing the one aspect of this, Morgan doesn't have a criminal record," Reid stated.

Garcia bit down on her bottom lip; she didn't want to be here at this moment. She needed to find something to distract her. "I can assure you that Derek Morgan has a criminal record," the detective said and with those words she knew that Morgan couldn't hide his past any more, it was out there now, but the record was sealed, nobody should know about it.

"What are you talking about?" She heard herself asked; she just hoped she sounded skeptical.

Gideon took the papers out the guy's hand looking at the record in front of him. He couldn't believe this could be Morgan's he was the opposite of what this said. He saw Hotch coming back towards them, but he also saw Garcia's face, she was in his line of sight and she didn't look surprised at all. Why didn't she looked shocked, they were best friends and he hadn't told them about this, but she looked like she'd just been given the news that Morgan was dead or something along those lines.

"What do you know?" Gideon asked looking at her.

"What, I don't know anything sir," Garcia said before turning around, "I'll start looking…" she started but Hotch was blocking her exit.

"Something's wrong, he's not telling me everything," Hotch said, "Garcia, there is a conference room back there on the right go in there and set up, I need you to find out whatever you can about Morgan."

"I think she already knows something," Gideon said to himself before sending Emily and Reid to Morgan's mom's house and JJ to go and help Garcia. Once the assignments were broken down he went to talk to Hotch. "I think our analyst knows something we don't."

"They're best friends, Gideon what do you expect, she knows him better than any of us, but that isn't the point right now, she's not in this, he is and I'm pretty sure if we don't figure this out soon ever who is framing him is going to dig and even deeper hole for him and us."

"Morgan has a record," Gideon said handing Hotch the papers.

"This is Morgan?" Hotch asked reading what was on the record, "Aggravated Battery?"

"It was when he was a Juvenile, look at the dates," Gideon said as JJ came out the conference room.

"JJ, I want you to dig into his past, find what you can," Hotch said, at the moment he wasn't sure if he knew one his best agents at all.

"Garcia asked me when we got here if she could talk to him, I told her I'd have to ask one of you first," JJ said.

"No, she's too close to this as it is, we're lucky she can still do this," Hotch said.

"Hotch, maybe we should, you said it yourself, she knows him, if he's hiding something maybe she can talk to him," Gideon suggested.

"She's our last option but for now, I'm not letting her in there because I don't need Gordinski on her case too, he doesn't know that they are engaged and I want to keep it that way," Hotch said before going back into the integration room, but he stated on the other side of the mirror this time.

JJ went back into the conference room sitting beside Garcia as she got into the database. "JJ, do you think Morgan would be mad at me if I told you all something that could possible save him?" she asked.

"Why would he be mad at you, Hotch let it slip you two are engaged, that's why we can't let you see him right now, the detective might get the wrong idea about it," she said.

"I didn't look surprised when the detective said Morgan had a record because I knew, I found out three months ago, we got to talking about pasts and I was talking about what happened when I was underground and he told me about his past too, I told him I'd never say anything, but you all know now, he's going to be pissed too," she added.

"Hotch can handle Morgan, but you gotta find anything you can to help him out," JJ said.

"I know, but how can I do this when I know everything about him already, there isn't anything I don't know about Derek," she said, of course she'd later find out that wasn't true. He still had one piece of his past tucked away tight and he wasn't going to let it out, but then again, Hotch knew how to push the wrong buttons sometimes.

Gideon was watching Morgan carefully. "We can't appear to be hiding something," he said looking for Derek's reaction.

"Are you trying to say something to me?" Morgan asked.

"Whatever it is that you're hiding you need to trust us enough to tell us about it," Gideon said back.

"It's not about trust," Morgan said, "It's about having a little privacy, I have a right to keep something to myself," he added looking at Gideon, "We practically live together already."

"Then the only way to clear you is to find the real unsub," Gideon stated, "Which means telling us what you're hiding, you know we're going to find out one way or another, Derek, I know that Garcia's hiding something too, she didn't even have a reaction when Gordinski told us you had a record."

"Leave her out of this, she doesn't know anything," Morgan was pissed, he couldn't let them start questioning her too, he knew that she loved him and she'd tried to hide it, but if one them pushed too hard she'd break.

"The fact that she knew you had a record and we didn't tells us that she not only is your best friend, but you tell her everything, I'm not going to use that angle, but you have to tell us what happened," Gideon said.

"Leave her alone, Gideon," he said with anger behind his words as he got up.

"I'm not going to use her to get to you, but Gordinski might, he does know she's your girlfriend, I can only protect one at a time and right now we're trying to get you off this hot seat that you somehow got yourself on." Gideon said before he walked out of the room.

"Are you trying to make him snap?" Hotch asked, "He already about bit my head off when I took his criminal record in there," he said.

"He doesn't want us to know about his life, I'd understand if he wasn't in there being framed for something he didn't do, we both know that he'd never forgive us if we used Garcia to get what we need, and I won't do that even if I had to," Gideon said, he knew that it would be hell to pay even if they were trying to get Morgan off. He'd rather be stuck in that room for life than have Garcia questioned on what she knew about him.

"I'm going to go talk to JJ, see if Garcia has anything more," Hotch said walking out of the room.

"What are you hiding?" Gideon asked before taking his phone out to call Emily see if she'd found anything out.

"He played football in college," Garcia said as JJ sat back down before Hotch came in the room.

"Why'd he quit?" Hotch asked.

"He didn't, he blew his knee out his sophomore year and couldn't play any more, that's when he decided to get his law degree," Garcia said with smile looking at the picture she'd found of her fiancé. "I unsealed that file like you ask," she said trying not to let her emotions show at the moment. She could cry later when she had Derek beside her and knew he was safe.

"We need to find somebody that knew Morgan then," Hotch said.

"He's already here," JJ stated, "He brought the latest victim's mom in, he's out there talking to Gordinski now."

"We need to talk to him then, what's his name?"

"Carl Buford," JJ said reading the name in the file.


	4. Morgan's Cleared

**A Bad Week Turns Into 2  
Chapter 4  
Morgan's Cleared**

**AN: I don't own anything wish I did though. I'm not going to write the part between James and Derek I think that is wonderfully done and I don't want to touch it, however I'm going to just do the end part of the conversation between Morgan and Buford at the end. **

When JJ mentioned Buford's name Garcia knew he wouldn't know anything and told them as much. "Why wouldn't he know?" Gideon asked.

"I can't tell you, but trust me he will not know what you need to know about Derek," she replied looking back at the computer.

"Pen, I know you want to protect him from something, but you can help him by telling us," JJ said.

"They had a falling out, that's what he told me that was it, he didn't say why or when, all he said was that they do not talk anymore, he hasn't spoken to him since before he left for college," Garcia said refusing to let herself cry right now, "Just please don't tell him I told you," she added before she left the room going towards the bathroom.

"I still want to talk to him," Hotch replied before he left the room with Gideon behind him.

After talking to Buford, Hotch went back towards the interrogation room. Garcia was standing on the other side of the glass. "I didn't talk to him I promise," she said quickly. Hotch could see she was close to tears so he left her alone going in the room. This wasn't going to be pretty he thought, but afterwards to show some peace offering and that he wasn't on Gordinski's side he'd let them talk to each other, screw the rules.

Morgan had his arms crossed on the table with his head down. 'Here goes nothing' Hotch thought to himself wishing he didn't have to do this. "Carl Buford?" he asked.

"What?" Morgan asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Carl Buford, he's the person responsible for getting your records expunged," Hotch said watching Morgan stand up hitting his fist on the table. He was pissed and Hotch knew it.

"I told you stay out of my business," Morgan said his voice changing from pissed to angry.

Garcia flinched on the other side of the glass watching the two of them. She had the intercom on so she could hear what they were saying, but they couldn't hear her.

"You said you visit the Youth Center every time you come here, but you haven't talked to him in years, why not go see the man that made your career possible?" Hotch asked and the reaction he got told him one of two things, first he'd pushed the wrong button and secondly whatever Morgan was hiding had something to do with why he didn't talk to Buford anymore.

Morgan was angry he couldn't help but want to punch something at the moment instead he knocked the box off the table not caring where it landed. "I'm warning you, Hotch back off," he said clinching his fists.

Hotch wasn't sure if he should say the last part he didn't want to get punched and he was sure that if he pushed hard enough that he'd get just that. "Why did you two have a falling out?" he asked.

Garcia couldn't take it, she'd never seen him this mad, and it was breaking her heart to watch as Hotch kept pushing him farther and farther. She knew that if she walked in there Hotch would make her leave, and she wouldn't get to talk to him till they cleared him so she sat down in the chair and let the tears fall. 'Why couldn't he just tell them, what was so bad?' she asked herself before she saw the door open and Hotch come out.

"You have five minutes once he cools off," Hotch told her, but she was up and in the room before the door was shut. "Pen…" however Hotch just let her go, he knew that she could deal with Morgan.

Derek was sitting with his back against the wall. He'd slid down against the corner away from the glass mirror so nobody could see him; he was trying to get himself under control before he started throwing punches. He hadn't even noticed that somebody had come into the room until he was being pulled into Garcia's arms.

"I promise you when this is over, handsome, that we'll lock ourselves in the house and not come out for few days," Garcia said, "but you have to tell us what is the problem, please, I can't watch you keep going through this," she added.

"I can't, I need to get out of here," Derek said back holding onto her as if she'd disappear and he would be stuck here alone. Right now he felt like she was the only one on his side.

"I know, baby, but I can't watch Hotch and Gideon tear you down, I don't know what to do," she said.

Morgan looked at her wiping the tears from her eyes, "Don't cry, I hate it when you cry, baby girl," he said with slight smile, with her being here the anger he'd felt left, she could always take his pain away even if it was just for a little while. She knew when he needed her, or when he just needed her there next to him. Sometimes they didn't even need to talk; they knew each other better than anybody else. "You better go before Gordinski finds out you're in here, I don't want you in trouble too," he said.

"I don't care about him, I'm pretty sure I could put the fear of God into him if he messes with me the wrong way," Garcia said, "I love you, Derek," she said before kissing him.

Hotch knocked on the door, "Penelope come on, I need you back out here," he said.

"I love you too, baby girl," Morgan replied before she got up and left the room. Hotch placed cup of coffee on the table before leaving. However, he didn't close the door all the way back. He needed Morgan out of this room, he needed this to be over soon and the way things were going, they were going to end up at each other's throats again if this didn't end now.

Emily and had just gotten back with Gordinski's partner after leaving the Youth Center. "We just left his office," she said coming up to Hotch and the others.

"Something happened, Morgan won't even talk about Buford," Hotch said before the other detective noticed that Derek was gone.

Gordinski wasn't happy at all threatening them, but Hotch knew before morning they would have the real unsub in custody, he knew that Morgan was going to lead them to the person; they just had to follow him.

"What do we know?" Gideon asked as they started going over what they knew.

"Buford was like a sergeant father to Morgan after his dad died, coached him, mentored him, took him on trips," Emily said, "Did what his dad would have done," she added.

Something clicked in Hotch's mind at that moment, why would Morgan refuse to talk about Buford, why would he never want to see him, why would he cut all contact with the man short of going to the youth center when he came home. "Jason, I think I know where he's going," he said before going after Gordinski with Gideon coming with him.

"I want the rest of you to stay here," Gideon added back at the other team members that were still in the room. He wasn't sure what Hotch had just figured out but he hoped that it cleared Morgan.

Garcia had gone outside she'd needed fresh air, but since it was cold she'd got into the back of one of their SUV's sitting there, she didn't want anybody to see her at the moment. She'd seen Derek take off out the back of the station, she'd wanted so badly to go with him, but she couldn't he was on the run now. Garcia knew that Hotch didn't shut the door back; he didn't have to tell her, she knew what he'd been doing.

Gideon opened the passenger side of the SUV startling her out of her thoughts. "What's going on?" she asked.

"What are you doing in here?" Gideon asked her.

"I needed to be alone," she replied looking over at Hotch who was now in the driver's seat.

"We don't have time to explain just buckle up," Hotch said back.

"Hotch, we can't take her with us," Gideon stated.

"Jason, if what I believe is true, Derek's going to need her now more than ever, just get in," he said before cranking the vehicle and following Gordinski. He'd told them not to use the sirens and to not charge in, if they did they would not get the real murder. Gordinski still didn't believe them, but Hotch had threatened to go over his head again if he didn't to what he was told, they'd been asked to come there and for once they were taking control of this, Morgan was innocent.

"When we get there, you are to stay outside until we come back out, I do not need you in danger," Hotch said looking in the review mirror at Garcia.

"I promise," she said.

"I mean it too, don't you dare come in there once we are inside," Hotch said.

"Hotch; do you really think Buford would do something stupid?" Gideon asked.

"He pointed the guilt card at Morgan first, and he claimed he didn't know why Morgan didn't go and see him every time he came in." Hotch told them replaying the facts they knew.

"He lied about not seeing Derek that day," Garcia said from the back seat.

"What?" they asked her.

"I talked to Emily before she came inside, she talked to James Barfield he's a friend of Derek's, he's been trying to call him all day long, but with him in custody not like he can talk to James," Garcia said starting to ramble.

"Garcia," Gideon said wanting her to get the part they needed to know about.

"Sorry, James, Damien and Morgan were tossing around the football yes, but before that this local gang guy, Rodney something did a drive by, he didn't shot or anything, but Buford came out there with a baseball bat, he saw Derek," Garcia said.

"How do you know?"

"Morgan told me last night, we were talking I told him I could erase Rodney for him, computer wise, he told me not to even go near the guy, when we got upstairs I asked him what had happened, he told me about what happened when he was with Des, and then at the youth center," she said.

"The point is?" Hotch asked her.

"The bastard lied, said that Morgan was gone by the time he got outside, it was a lie, he saw Morgan before that," Penelope said.

Hotch parked the SUV before getting out shutting the door behind him. "What didn't you tell her?" Gideon asked as they went inside with Gordinski and the others going around back.

"I know what Morgan didn't want us to find out, not because he was trying to protect that bastard, but because he was trying to protect himself, he didn't want us to know what Buford did to him," Hotch said as they went inside.

"You're telling me that…" Gideon start, but he didn't have to finish he now understood what Hotch had figured out back at the station and what he'd not told Garcia.

Garcia was standing outside, she was running everything in her mind, and she knew that Hotch hadn't told her everything. 'God I hate profilers,' she thought to herself. She wanted to be curled up at Fran's house with Derek in his old room. He'd planned a whole day of just them two having fun, but it had been ruined. She just hoped that whatever was going on would end soon and that Hotch and Gideon would bring Morgan back out here to her.

Hotch and Gideon stood outside the office door out of sight, they didn't want Buford to see them standing there. It was a shouting match between Morgan and him. Hotch was doing the best he could not to just go in there and arrest the guy right then, but they need a confession. He just hated making Morgan do this, it didn't seem right, but they had no other choice.

Gideon was trying not to go in there as well, hearing the bastard blaming Morgan for not stopping him. He was just a kid, he was scared and terrified. It was not his fault that this had happened to him. He never asked for this, and Gideon knew he'd never wanted it.

"Go to hell," Morgan said when Buford asked him to help him. There was no way he was going to help him. The man had destroyed a part of him along time ago that he thought he'd never get back, and some part of him still believed he'd never be able to erase. However, he had a certain someone that would help him through this; he knew that Garcia wouldn't let him take this on alone. If she could she'd erase this for him, but it was the one thing that she couldn't erase.

Gordinski walked up to him as his partner led Buford away. He wanted to say something to Derek but there was nothing that words could do right now. he wanted to say he was sorry for what had happed but he couldn't fix the damage that had been done. He only nodded before walking out of the room and past Hotch and Gideon.

The expressions on Hotch and Gideon's face said everything, but Morgan already knew that they'd found out. They were profilers they did this every day of their lives they were bound to find out that was one the reasons he'd never wanted them there to start with, but he knew if he hadn't called or Gordinski, Garcia would have called them.

"Let's get out of here," Gideon said, "Soon as Garcia sees them she's going to come in here for you," he added.

"Don't say it, she would have forced Emily or JJ to bring her otherwise and she already saw you leave, she was hiding in one the SUV's," Hotch said.

"I can't not right now," Morgan got out, how could he go out there and face her, she'd know, some how she'd know.

"I'm pretty sure if you don't go out there and let her know that you are still alive she's going to come in here even though I told her not to," Hotch said.

"I just need few minutes," he said looking around the office.

"Don't let him win, you haven't so far, so don't you start now, she needs to know that you are okay, and you need her right now more than ever, do not push her away," Gideon said before they left him alone giving him some time.

Garcia was standing beside the SUV when she saw Gordinski and the other detective come out. She saw who they had in custody and she knew now that Hotch and Gideon had been right, the only thing she was still confused about is what her handsome Special Agent had to do with all this.

"Give me a minute," Gordinski said to his partner before he walked over to where Garcia was standing. "I'm sorry I accused Derek of this," he said.

"You should be apologizing to him not me, you put him through hell all day today, and he wasn't even the bastard that killed those boys, he helped bury the first one," she said the anger she'd been holding in coming out.

"I know that now, I'm just sorry I didn't see it before, I fixated on him and the real murder and child molester was out here," he said.

"What?" Garcia said making Hotch and Gideon who'd been standing at the exit look up and over at her. "Did you just tell me that he was molesting them too?" she asked.

"I have to go and deal with the paper work and everything, you should really talk to your boyfriend," Gordinski said.

"He's my fiancé," Garcia stated before walking towards Hotch, "You didn't tell me everything did you, you left out the part about he could also have done something to Derek?" she questioned.

"It's not my place to tell you that, Morgan said he needed few minutes, we'll be in the SUV," Hotch said walking off.

Gideon was still standing there leaning against the brick wall. "Don't let him push you away, he might try to do that tonight, but don't let him, he's kept this to his self for so long and now that it is out its going to eat him up at first."

"So it is true?" Garcia asked again, "He did those things to Derek, and he's gotten away with it for so long because he's made all the kids scared of him," she said before she went inside not waiting for an answer she already knew it.

** TBC **

**AN: There is going to be at least two more chapters of this story, I hope you like how this chapter went. I had to rewrite the last part twice; I couldn't decide how I wanted it to go. Thanks for all your reviews. **


	5. I'll Never Judge You

**A Bad Week Turns Into 2  
Chapter 5  
I'll Never Judge You**

**AN: I don't own anything. After Buford's in custody its time for some of that sharing, two more chapters after this at the least. There probably will be some sad parts ahead so fair warning. Thanks for the reviews so far they help out a lot.**

Penelope was looking for Morgan at the moment he hadn't come out with Hotch or Gideon. He'd wanted few minutes alone but she wasn't going to let him think he had to be alone in this, she was his best friend not just his fiancé and she wasn't letting him try and deal with this by himself again. When she found him he was standing against one the walls in the gym. He didn't see her coming since he had his eyes closed as tight as he could, trying to push the pain away.

Seeing her best friend like that made her mad the tears start again. She went up to him and without saying anything pulled him into a hug. She wanted him to know she was there, and she wasn't going anywhere. "I love you, Derek," she said feeling his arms wrap around her. "Soon as you feel like it we're getting out of here," she added, but she didn't pull out of his arms. She knew he needed this right now, and she wasn't about to deny him either.

"I love you too, Penelope," Morgan said when he finally found his voice. "I just really need…"

"No, what you need is your best friend, who's going to listen if you need that, or just lay on the bed and cuddle with you, I'm not letting you push me away just because you're in pain right now, that pain is always going to be there, with time it's not going to feel this bad, I am not going to run for the hill just because I know," She said pulling away and making him look at her, "You know I don't scare easy, not when it comes to you, handsome," she added.

"I can't talk about it right now," he said.

"When you can, I'm right here, if that means later tonight when the nightmares come then so be it, and I know they will, I know you too well, hot stuff."

"Right now I just want to get out of here and take a walk, I know its cold outside, but you want to come with me, I really need to clear my head," Derek said.

"Let me just tell Hotch and Gideon and I'll walk anywhere you want to go," Garcia said.

"Thanks, can you tell them to get my phone and stuff, I really don't want to go to that station again tonight," Derek said.

"Okay, let's go," she said before they walked out of the building.

Hotch saw them coming out and was glad to see them so close. He knew that Garcia wasn't going to let Morgan distance himself from her. The next few days and weeks were going to be rough for them both. However, they would make it through this rough patch together and come out that much stronger.

"You two ready?" Gideon asked.

"We're going to walk around for a while," Garcia said, "Can you get him badge and stuff from Gordinski, he had it on him when he arrested him," she said.

"I'll drop it off at your mom's house before we take off in the morning," Hotch said.

"We can meet you for breakfast if you want, before your flight," Morgan said, "we got no plans," he added.

"We'll see you two at nine tomorrow," Hotch replied before cranking up the vehicle, "Night you two," he added.

"Don't stay out here too long, we don't need you both sick," Gideon said before they left.

It was almost one before Garcia and Morgan got back to his mom's house, they'd walked around for a while, not caring that it was cold out. By the time they got to the house the lights were off. He knew Hotch had picked Reid up probably told his mom they would be back late not to wait up for them. Derek was glad too he didn't think he could handle all the questions. It was going to be on the news for the next couple of days and right now that was the last thing he wanted to deal with. He still couldn't bring himself to tell his mom or sisters, and he wasn't going to either.

"I'm going to make us some coffee, go on up, I promise not to runaway," Morgan said letting go of her hand, she hadn't let go of him once since they had walked out of the Youth Center, and he knew she probably wouldn't let him out of her sight for long.

"I'm not worried about you running away, handsome," she said pulling him back giving him a quick kiss. The odds of them sleeping right now were on a slim list, she was surprised he wanted to meet the team for breakfast before they left that morning. "You know I could track you down," she added before going up to his old room.

Garcia was under the covers by the time he got upstairs. "You wanna watch movie?" he asked.

"No, I either want to listen if you want to talk or cuddle and try to get some sleep," she said, "Thought you said coffee?" she asked noticing it was hot chocolate instead.

"I don't wanna be up the rest the night if I don't have to be," he replied setting his down before kicking his shoes off before removing the rest of his clothes.

"You know if you got in bed right now I wouldn't mind," Pen said when he was standing there in front of her completely naked.

"What you planning on doing to me?" he asked.

"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself, well the best I can," she said back trying to lighten the mood because she knew he was trying to do the same.

"You are a horrible liar, baby girl," he said before grabbing a pair of boxer briefs and getting under the covers. It wasn't like he didn't want to have sex right now, but the images that were flashing through his mind would ruin the mood and there was no way even if she tried her hardest to push them away.

"You want to talk now, or just try to sleep?" she asked few minutes later. Morgan didn't want to admit that he couldn't close his eyes because he was scared of what he'd see when he did. The pictures he'd seen of Damien Walter's body were still there and he didn't have to close his eyes to see that. "Derek, I'm not asking you to tell me everything right now, just tell me what you're thinking right now?" she asked.

He swallowed rolling on back looking up at the ceiling. "What if I can't get his face out of my mind," he said, "I don't have to close my eyes to see his face, it's just there and it's eating at me, I could have done something," Morgan said.

"It's going to take time, but you did him justice, it took a lot of courage to go in there tonight, but you did it, and you brought his murder to justice, you gave all three of them justice," she said wrapping her arm around his waist as she cuddled into him.

"It was too late, he still killed them, and I could have said something…"

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have done anything different, you were a kid, and don't you say you could have either," she cut in wiping the tears away.

"He killed Damien so he wouldn't tell me what he was doing to James, I…" he was trying to get it out, but he couldn't. He wanted to get out of the room, but he knew she wasn't going to let him leave, and he promised he wouldn't run and right now that was all he wanted to do. Instead he rolled on his side pulling her closer.

"You don't have to get it all out tonight; we have time, Morgan," she said.

He didn't reply he couldn't even if he wanted to because it hurt too much right now; it felt like his soul was ripped out of his body. He didn't even feel right having her so close it was like he was never supposed to be happy; never find the one person that could make this better. He just held to Penelope letting the tears come, he'd held back all day, he couldn't' do it any more.

Pen slid down so she was lying instead of sitting and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, you're not alone, I'm here and I'm never going to leave you, he took something he never should have," she said making soothing circles on his back as she cried herself. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like, and she never wanted to know, but he needed her and if that meant listening to what happened she'd do it, but right now all she wanted to do was lay with him and cry.

Garcia woke up at seven that morning at seven, it was two hours before they had to meet the team for breakfast, but she wanted to get up earlier. She looked beside her finding the bed empty. It scared her for a minute until she heard the the door open.

"Hey, I thought you'd left me alone," she said trying to smile, but she didn't feel like it.

"I just wanted to get some coffee before mom got up," Morgan said handing her a cup.

"Thanks," Pen said taking the cup from him, "besides breakfast what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanna lay low, thought maybe we could just come back here watch movies or something." He was avoiding talking about what happened the day before and earlier that morning.

"Only if we can talk at some point," Garcia said knowing he wasn't going to bring it back up.

"Can't we just forget that for today, I just want to have fun with my best friend today," he replied hoping she'd just drop it if he asked.

"No, I'm not letting you push this back down and lock it away, it's either you talk to me or…"

"Don't remind me," Morgan said knowing that if he didn't talk to her, he'd get stuck to talking to the Bureau's therapist. She was going to force him into doing one or the other.

"Every time you try and close up I'm going to remind you, because I know you, Derek Morgan, it's either me or Hotch forces you to talk to her and the last time you had to talk to her you wouldn't go there for two days till I forced you before Hotch suspended you, so you're dealing with me, that way I know you're not holding back or at risk of being…"

"First, I was fine, second the entire team was forced into that, yet I didn't see Hotch going to talk to her so why should I?" he asked, "However, you win for now, baby girl, I'll talk, just not right now, I can't and go face them this morning."

"Why do you make this so difficult?" she asked before getting up, "I only want you to heal, I hate seeing you torn up like this, I wanted to kick Hotch's ass for tearing you down in there," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You were there?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you, and I couldn't go in there so I was watching you from the other side of the two way mirror, I wanted to hug you so much, then Hotch said I could go in there, but he'd pissed you off, and all I wanted to do was make you feel better, make the pain go away," she said.

"You do make the pain go away, baby girl, it's one the reasons I love you so much," he said hugging her back before he laughed, "I think seeing you kick Hotch's ass would have been funny."

She smiled before kissing him, "I'm glad I could make you laugh, I really missed that."

"Pen I was in there for a day, it seems longer I know, trust me being stuck in there not being able to be near you sucked, I just didn't want them trying to getting it out of you," he replied.

"I'm sorry I told them what I did, I tried to hide it, but they knew I was hiding something, being in a room with profilers and knowing what I did wasn't fun, I didn't want you to be mad at me, I wanted to protect you for once," Pen said.

"I'm supposed to protect you, and I couldn't do that, for that I'm sorry."

"Why should you protect me, I wasn't the one being accused of those things, I was the one that knew what could get you out of there, but I was too scared to tell them, even though I knew it would help you," she said.

"I don't think there are any more secrets now, least not between us and them," Morgan said, "Now how about we take a shower and sneak out of here before my mom starts asking questions that I'm not ready to answer, if I ever can," he said.

"She probably knows you don't want to talk about it, and if she asks just be nice and just let her know you're not ready to talk about it, but you'll be fine," she said.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I'm the Goddess of the all knowing and I know that you will be fine with time, it's always going to be there, but it'll get easier with time, and talking helps, you have friends that care about you, and we're your family too," Garcia said with smile.

"I just feel like I'm being judged for that like that's the only thing they're going to see right now," he said pulling away.

"Hotch, Gideon and myself are the only three that know besides the detectives, that bastard and you, the team doesn't know, and you're not being judged, Derek, we love you and I can tell you for certain that I'm never going to judge you for your past, you were thirteen years old and he took advantage of the fact you were lost and still hurting from losing your dad," She said making him look at her, "Right now James is going through the same thing, he's going to need you to talk to, and to do that you have to be able to heal that part of your soul that was taken from you," she could see the tears in his eyes again, she wanted to be able to erase that from his past like she could erase a person from the computer as if they were dead, even though they weren't.

"Thought we said we'd talk later?" he asked trying to lighten the mood this time.

"Yeah well you're being hardhead right now," Garcia said, "I love you for that, but this time you gotta let the wall come down, but right now we should shower and go before we end up back in bed not going anywhere today," she said before picking up her bag and leading the way to the bathroom.

"I think that is a good idea, besides having you in the shower might help some," he teased trying to forget for now that he still hadn't dealt with the big problem, the one that was going to take a lot to get out, but he needed to talk about it, he'd been hold on too long and she was right, it was either her or Dr. Daniels and he really didn't want to be stuck talking to her again.

**TBC**

**AN2: Let me know if you think the whole team should know about what happened or just keep it between Morgan, Garcia, Hotch and Gideon. Thanks again for the reviews. **


	6. The Morning After

**A Bad Week Turns Into 2  
Chapter 6  
The Morning After**

**AN: I don't own anything here. Can they get through breakfast with the team? Thanks for all the reviews. The next chapter will be up later on today, enjoy.**

Garcia walked into the kitchen finding Fran and Desiree sitting at the table. Morgan was upstairs finishing getting dressed. She told him she was going to look for something she'd left down stairs but the truth was she really wanted to talk to Fran and Des before they started asking questions she also wanted to call Hotch. She might not have been able to protect him before, but until he was ready to tell others she was going to protect him even if that meant sneaking and talking to them about not over whelming him with questions. She loved him and the pain he felt she felt it too, even if it was a different kind of pain. She could never know the type of hurt he felt from what had happened to him.

"Hey, where's Derek at?" Des asked her.

"He's upstairs, I had to get out of there before I couldn't resist him anymore, and since we are meeting the team in half hour I thought it best not to start something we couldn't finish," She said with a smile, that part was true too, she had wanted to make love to him and make him forget for just a little, but she'd remembered what he'd told her earlier, he wasn't in the mood and it would only be to dull the pain instead of what she deserved. He didn't want to hurt her either; she had picked up on that part without him saying it.

"What happened, we saw the news?" Fran asked.

"That's the other reason I'm down here, Derek's not ready to share what happened, maybe in time, but not right now, and I'm just asking can you not ask a million questions, I know you probably want to, but he's not ready," Pen said hoping they would understand.

"Just tell me this," Fran said, "Will he be okay, mother's intuition here, I need to know if my son will be okay?" She asked trying to hide the tears she had a vague idea of what had happened, but she still didn't know the truth and what she was thinking was far off the mark.

"I'm not going to let him think he has to deal with this alone, so yes, he's going to be okay, time and someone to talk to always helps heal the wounds that life deals us," Garcia said with faint smile before Desiree and Fran hugged her.

"Thank you for loving him, I know you'll take care of him, Penelope," Fran said before she broke the hug.

"If you need us call, I have to go to class and mom is babysitting for Sarah today," Des said.

"I will I promise," she said back before going to make the phone call to Hotch, she wanted to make it fast before Morgan decided to come down stairs.

The team was all gathered in one of the rooms talking before they went down stairs. Hotch's cell started ringing so he stepped away to answer it. "Hotchner," he said.

"Hey, boss man, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Pen said looking at the front door of the house.

"Tell the others not to question Morgan about what happened last night?" He asked already having an idea about what the phone call was about, "I already did, Jason told them too, until he's ready we're not going to ask him," he added.

"I really hate profilers," Garcia said with a smile, "Thank you, and case you're wondering, he's okay, and please I'm begging you, Hotch don't make him talk to Dr. Daniels, because he's not going to do it," she said hoping that Hotch wasn't going to make Morgan see her before going back to work.

"You know the rules Garcia," Hotch said.

"Please, if Morgan has to talk to her, he'd rather be suspended right now, I promise you when we get back that we will have talked and he will be okay to work, if you force him right now he will close up and I can only do so much if he shuts down," she said close to tears because she knew her best friend, he'd done it before on tough cases, he'd closed up and it took days to get him to talk about it again, even with the nightmares he'd still denied it.

"I can't promise you that until I talk to Straus, till then I'll have to get back to you, she's already pissed right now, but I'll see what I can do," Hotch said.

"If you can't you better make the session for two, I'm not letting him go alone, I have to go, he's coming down," she said before hanging up.

"Who were you talking to?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch called wanted to make sure we were still coming, I told him we'd be there soon," she said with smile.

"You know you're a horrible liar, you came down here to make sure I didn't get thousand questions thrown at me, then you called him to do the same on that end," he said wrapping his arms around her, "Thank you," he added, which wasn't what she'd expected, she'd thought he'd claim he didn't need her to run interference at the moment that he could do it himself.

"You're welcome, hot stuff, now let's get out of here before he really does call seeing where we are," Garcia said pulling back just a little.

"What would I do without you?" he asked her with slight smile

"I don't want to ever find out," was her reply before kissing him. She didn't hold back either she put all her love into the kiss letting him know she was not going to stop loving him.

Morgan wanted to do more than just kiss her, he wanted to take her back upstairs and make love to her. He wanted her to let him forget everything that had happened to get lost in the feel of her so close to him. He wanted her voice to be the only one he was hearing instead of replaying the conversation over and over with Buford. It was still haunting him; the part that was making it even worse was when he said he could have said no.

Garcia felt him pulling away, but she wouldn't let him completely move away from her. She wrapped her arms around him, "Whatever you are thinking right now, don't let it eat at you like this, it hurts and I get that, but don't let it cause you to shove me away like you're trying to do now," she said, "I don't know how to comfort you at the moment not the way I want to, and you wanted to meet the team, but I can't let you go there looking like somebody just killed me, they promised no questions but if you look like this they're going to ask," she said rubbing her hand in a circle against his back.

"I don't know if I can do this," Morgan said pulling away.

"If you don't want to go to breakfast I'll call Hotch back and tell him, but the elephant that is in this room right now is not going to go away, I know you're still freaked that they know your past, Derek, but guess what, them digging saved your ass last night, it also saved James Barfield, you told me that you said you had his back, that means dealing with this like I said, I'm not going to let this black cloud take the handsome man that I fell in love with away, I'm not going to just stand by and watch you do this to yourself," she said making him look her in the eyes.

"I know you're right, baby girl, but…"

"I'm not going to let you finish that sentence, now let's go and try to get through breakfast, then you and I have somebody to go see." Garcia said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Don't think me yet, sugar, thank me later when I have you back to yourself and don't look like you're dying inside, because I can't stand to see you like this," she said before they left.

The team was down stairs at one the tables waiting on Morgan and Garcia to show up. They'd all agreed not to ask any questions and to try and pretend like nothing had happened; it was going to be a lot harder than first thought though. They were at one the local restaurants close to their hotel. They already were packed to leave with their bags in the SUV's.

"They're here," Emily said looking up at the door seeing Derek and Penelope walk in before she motioned them over.

"Hey, are we late?" Garcia asked.

"No, we're early," Reid said not sure what else to say at the moment.

Morgan and Garcia took the last two seats at the table. The waitress came over few seconds later and they all ordered. Morgan didn't want to eat anything, but he knew that Pen would make him either way so he got coffee and plain biscuit. She couldn't say he wasn't eating, and he didn't have to let on he didn't want to. Once the waitress left it was just the seven of them and the silent question was hanging over them again. It was the first time that the group wasn't sure what to say to each other, they'd all felt the hurt in the last twenty-four hours. They might not have known everything, but one of their own was accused of something he didn't do and it took a toll on them all.

"What are your plans for the rest the week?" JJ finally asked trying to break the ice that was slowly forming.

"Nothing really, long as I don't have to be stuck in an integration room anytime soon I'll be fine," Derek said trying to get them to smile, because he couldn't take the looks he was getting, they weren't saying it, but it was all over their faces. That broke the ice getting them to smile, "See was it that hard?" he asked.

The rest of breakfast the team sat around talking about other cases from the past. It was something they always found themselves doing, talking about other cases, some not even their own. It started out with a cloud over them, but by the time it was time to leave, they were smiling and laughing. They just wished it would last, but the hard part was still ahead.

"We'll see you Monday, you two," Gideon said before he walked over to one the SUV's. The rest of the team has already said their byes except for Hotch he was waiting to talk to them alone.

"Guess you're going to give me some kind of speech here huh?" Morgan asked.

"No, what I'm going to tell you is this," Hotch said, "I'm sorry that I pushed you that far, I didn't want to, but you weren't given me much of a choice," he said, "Talk to her, I called in a favor from the director, he said as long as I can see that you are okay to return to work Monday you don't have to see Dr. Daniels, that means talking to Garcia, she's your best friend and you two are trying to start a family, don't let this tear it apart," Hotch said.

"Thank you," Morgan said, he'd been dreading it, he'd known that Pen couldn't promise him not to have to talk to the therapist unless Hotch said it.

"Don't thank me, thank your fiancé, I think she even scares the director," he said with smile, "See you two Sunday, we still have to celebrate your engagement," Hotch said before leaving.

"Come on handsome, let's go find a movie store and find something to watch," Garcia said.

"Sounds like a plan, but I gotta do something first, Damien Walters funeral is in two days, and there is a headstone I need to fix," he added, "I could drop you off at my mom's," Morgan said.

"Nope, you're stuck with me, I'm not letting you go anywhere by yourself," Garcia said.

He knew he wasn't going to convince her not to come she wasn't going to leave him alone at all for the next few days, instead he just wrapped his arm around her side and lead the way back to the car.

That afternoon they were back at Fran's house. The house was still empty with note on the fridge telling them to call when they got back. "I'll call her, you go find a movie," Morgan said.

"You think maybe somebody else would want to join us and watch a movie with us?" Garcia asked, "Say a certain friend of yours that just lost his best friend?" she asked.

"I already asked, James said he's spending the night hanging out with his mom and sister for a change."

"Okay, but we should do something with him before we leave Saturday afternoon, I want to meet him," Garcia said with smile.

"I was going to introduce you two yesterday, but then everything happened, however, I made plans Friday just the three of us," Morgan said.

"Do I get to know what we're doing?" she asked.

"It depends on if you are good or not," he teased.

"What does me being good have to do with anything, and when am I ever good, Derek?" she asked.

"Now who's teasing who?" he asked, "Go pick out a movie before I do have to spank you."

"Ha, you haven't come through on that threat once, Agent Morgan, so don't try to do it now, when you can't follow through," Penelope said before going upstairs.

Garcia was checking her phone to see if Hotch and the others had called like she'd told them when they'd landed. She smiled when she knew they were all safe back in Virginia. She had promised Derek a movie night and she was going to give him that, then she was going to start working on getting him to open up, she loved him and seeing him this vulnerable was tearing her up.

"What did you pick out?" he asked coming into the room with popcorn and couple beers few minutes later.

"Seeing as how we forgot to pack any movies and the movie place closes at five here instead of ten at night we have three choices," Garcia said holding up the movies, "Bambi, The Little Mermaid, or Cinderella," she said.

"You're joking right; I don't think I could deal with Bambi or Cinderella right now," he replied with a groan, "Stay here I think there might be a movie here somewhere that isn't G rated or made by Disney."

"Nope, you told me to pick the movie and I want to watch The Little Mermaid," she pouted crossing her arms.

"Don't pout, you know it gets to me," he said setting the beers and popcorn down.

"The Little Mermaid or you start talking now, so what is it going to be option A or B?" she asked.

"What if I choose C and decide to kiss you till you're begging me to stop?" Morgan asked.

"I would never beg you to stop, hot stuff, I'd be begging you to never stop, kissing me till I died would be a wonderful way to go, and you in my arms I couldn't go wrong," she said with smile.

Morgan had every intention of carrying out his plans, he wanted her and he knew she did too; he had the picture of her moaning as he thrusted into her the little sound she always would make when he hit that spot just inside of her. However, the other images came rushing forward again, as if saying 'not so fast, you don't get to be happy again this soon.'

"Hand over the movie and I'll put it in," he said the teasing tone completely gone again.

She handed over the movie watching him, his body had stiffened up again and she could see the walls going up. Once the movie started she sat as close as she could without being in his lap using the pillows as a cushion behind them. The bowl of popcorn was between them and the beers still on the nightstand. It was going to be along night and once the movie was over there was no holding back anymore he wasn't going to have any other choice but to talk.

**TBC**

**Happy New Year **


	7. The Hard Part

**A Bad Week Turns Into 2  
Chapter 7  
The Hard Part**

**AN: I don't own anything. I am going by some of the things that Morgan said to James in the episode about swimming, drinking and few other things. Writing this chapter is the hardest part of the story. Thanks for the reviews. *Warning* talk of child abuse ahead fair warning.**

The movie had been over for ten minutes but neither of them had moved or said a word. It was like they both knew what was coming, but Garcia sat up turning the TV off finally. She was nervous because in a way she wanted to know, she had to know, and she wanted him to at least find some peace.

"Do you want to be in here, or we can go somewhere else?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight either way," Morgan said.

"Give me two minutes and I'll be back, I don't want to leave for any reason," Garcia said squeezing his hand. She went to the bathroom and the kitchen coming back with two bottles of water before locking the door so they wouldn't be disturbed if somebody came to check on them. "You ready?" she asked.

"No, but I want to get it over with," he replied before rearranging the pillows so he could sit back against the headboard.

"Take your time, handsome, I'm not going anywhere," she said sitting back on the bed, before taking his hand again she didn't want to let go, making sure he knew she was there.

Few minutes later they were both sitting as comfortable as they could get with what they were about to talk about being uncomfortable. They hadn't said anything yet, she was waiting for him to start and she knew it was hard, it was hard just thinking about the possible things.

"When I was thirteen, it didn't start till he took me to the damn cabin," Morgan finally said barely above a whisper. This was going to be hard he was already reliving it all with this being out in the open, he knew the team was going to ask later, he couldn't run from it, if he could just get through it right now maybe when he had to talk later it wouldn't hurt as much.

"One room or two?" she asked.

"Two, right next to each other, he didn't always stay in his room though," he said trying not to let his voice change, but she could tell there was a difference now.

"Did he ever do more than just touch?" she had to ask, that was the one thing she was terrified of, if the bastard raped him too.

"No, it was never, he… no," Morgan choked it out, he knew he'd been lucky in some ways, at least it had never gotten to that point, he'd always been terrified that it would happen when he got older, but it never did.

Penelope sent up a silent pray that had never happened. It still wasn't easier, but to know he'd never had to indoor that. She knew what it was like to watch the family members of the children who'd been raped and killed. She couldn't think of that happening to him it had hurt too much and to now know it had never gone to that level helped some.

"I just needed to know upfront about that," she said, "I had to know if he hurt you like that," she added.

"I know," he breathed out, before pulling his hand away.

"Don't," Garcia said.

"I need to move," Morgan said standing up, he felt like he was burning up, he knew what he was going to tell her next and his entire body felt like it was on fire now, "It just feels like I can't breathe."

"Stop pacing and look at me Derek," Garcia said standing up, "you have to breathe or you're going to pass out and then I'll kick your ass, because I won't let him keep doing this to you, you might have confronted him, but you're letting him still have control of you, you're letting him win because you can't talk about this, stop thinking you can't do this," she said holding onto his arm as he tried to pull away again. She didn't stop the tears, she could see his too. "I love you so much, and I will not let him win, I will not let him do this to you, he is in jail, that bastard is getting what he has coming, don't let him take you in that jail cell with him," she pleaded.

"I already feel like I'm there, like I never left that cabin, I can feel his hands on me, I can feel him touching me, Garcia, I can see him killing those boys, I can see him doing the same thing to James that he did to me, he never raped me in the scene of the word, but it might as well have been rape," Morgan said the tears were coming now and he couldn't stop them.

Garcia bit back the tears watching him was breaking her heart. He was shaking at she wasn't sure if it was from the anger he felt for letting it get to him this badly or for letting it go on for so long. "What did he do?" she asked hating to ask it but she had to get him to say it.

"Don't make me say it again," he pleaded.

"You haven't told me, letting it out will help you heal," Garcia said.

"He was drinking most the time, he wanted to go swimming, it was the lake I thought it would be fun, I was thirteen, I didn't know, I already knew how to swim, I'd went with my family before on vacation when I was nine, so I just jumped in, the next day we went he told me take my suit off, it would feel better with the water against my bare skin," Morgan had backed up against the wall in the far corner near the window in his room before he slid down the wall sitting on the floor. He couldn't stand any longer, he was sure if he did his legs would give out. He felt sick to his stomach, but he had to keep going it was too late to stop now.

Garcia sat down in front of him making him look into her eyes, "I know this hurts, but you're doing good, I'm not going to leave and I'm not going to judge you for what he did to you, I'm not going to think any less of you," she wanted to make sure he knew that, she'd repeat it as much as she had to because she was scared that he would stop if he thought other wise.

"We were having fun at first, splashing the water back and forth, laughing, and then it started," Morgan closed his eyes trying to get the images to leave, "I thought it was an accident, he brushed against me that was the first time, it happened few more times before we got out. I didn't know why he was doing it, I pushed it away, I just thought it was nothing, maybe it was an accident since we were in the water," he said.

"How could you know, don't think other wise, you were scared," Pen said moving beside him letting him lean against her.

"He let me drink with him that night, and I thought it was cool, my mom wouldn't even drink in front of me, and I actually got to try it," Morgan said taking comfort in her arms.

"I'm the one here right now, hold on to that," she said knowing he was remembering what had happened as if he was there.

"He didn't do anything else, not then, and it was like it hadn't happened. It didn't stay like that, the next night we'd talked, we didn't go swimming or anything, and he acted like nothing had happened still till he started drinking again, it started all over, but this time it wasn't an accident, he just reached over and touched me, I didn't want to make him mad so I never said anything."

"It didn't stop there did it?" Garcia asked already knowing the answer.

"No," he replied trying to breathe through the tears but it was hard.

"What happened before you left that first weekend?" she asked wiping at her tears making soothing circles on his back, her heart felt like it was shattered in tiny little pieces listening to him as the last of the walls he'd kept up for so long started to crumble.

"We went swimming again, I didn't want to take my suit off, and I didn't, but he still touched me, I just wanted to leave, and when I got home I went to church and I prated he'd stop, I begged for it to stop, I couldn't tell my mom she was still hurting from my dad's death," he said.

Garcia knew he hadn't believed in years, and he'd told her long time ago he didn't believe, she'd never asked him to go with her to church, because she knew she couldn't force him to do something he didn't want to. "Do you want to take a break?" she asked.

He shook his head no before taking a breath and continuing, "I was straighten up one afternoon, he came in the office and he had that look in his eyes, the same one he'd had at the cabin, I tried to get out of their, said I had homework, but he told me to just do it here, I could practice when I was finished, so I just did what he asked, there was other kids there so he couldn't do anything unless he wanted to get caught I guess, he waited till they left, he sat beside me and leaned over close to me, he started touching me again, my back at first then he moved lower," he couldn't finish it hurt too much now and all he wanted to do was throw up. He pulled away sitting up to stop the popcorn from coming back up.

Garcia let him move away some, she was really wanting to kill the bastard that had hurt him this much. "If you need to puck go ahead, I'm not going to think your weak, you're my hero, don't ever forget that," she said.

Morgan shook his head no; he wasn't going to let this get to him until he was throwing up. "It only got worse after that day, but I just didn't want him to leave, I couldn't deal with somebody else dying, my grandmother died few months later and I showed up for practice the day after her funeral, he made me stay in his office and after practice he just talked at first, telling me he was sorry for my loss and everything, but he took advantage of the fact that I was upset over her death, you probably can guess the rest," he said not wanting to say it.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me, he kept touching you after that didn't he?" she asked.

"Everyday, at some point he always did, and I let him because I didn't know how to say no, I was scared of what he would do if I said no," Morgan said.

"I know you don't want to think about this part baby, and you don't have to give me an answer if you don't want to, but…" Garcia didn't know if she could ask. It hurt her to even think about it. "When he touched you, did it ever, did you…" she stopped she couldn't finish it because he looked into her eyes and she knew the answer, "I'm sorry," she said.

"This is not your fault, and I know that even though I couldn't tell anybody that it's not my fault, it feels like it, and those kids' deaths feels like my fault," he said not meeting her eyes.

"Their deaths are not on your hands do you understand that, Derek?" she asked making him look back at her, "He killed them, and he killed Damien to keep him quiet so he could continue doing what he did to you and what he was doing to James, it took a hell of a lot to confront him."

"I know it did, every time I came home I'd see him, it felt like I was still thirteen years old and back at that cabin, I have dreaded coming home every year," he replied the tears had subsided for now.

"Did you go back to the cabin?" she asked.

"I spent a week there that summer that, worst summer since my dad had died, he'd get in the bed and just lay there beside me, he didn't touch me at first, but it started just like I knew it would, he'd talk to me tell me how good I felt, he didn't stop he kept talking and then he took my hand and made me touch him, I cried until he let out this noise, I couldn't stop crying that night, when he left I cried myself to sleep, the rest of that week he did the same thing before bed, the last night he didn't leave, he stayed," Morgan said, "I can't, it's too hard, I can't do this any more," he said moving away tears covering his face.

Pen let him get up, but she followed him to the bathroom, as he walked out of the room. She didn't let him shut the door instead she pushed it back open pulling him back into her arms. "It's okay we can stop, I want ask you anything else, but I need to know when it stopped?" She asked.

"The day I graduated," Morgan said, "He wanted me to come to his house, but I never did, instead Sarah, Des and me took off to the beach with my mom, two weeks later I moved out and found an apartment near the campus, got a job and put everything behind me," he said feeling her here to talk to had made this easier than he'd thought it would be and his heart didn't feel like it was broken beyond repair.

"What you say we go and get some sleep?" she asked not wanting for him to talk about it anymore.

"I can't sleep, talking helped, but I'm not going to be able to sleep," Morgan said.

"Okay, how about we watch some more movies then?" she asked.

"Just not Disney," he said with slight smile.

"Fine, but your mom doesn't have satellite so you better find a movie this time," Garcia said.

It was almost three in the morning and they'd fallen asleep halfway through the movie they'd started few hours earlier. Garcia was snuggled into Morgan's arms with her head on his chest. She felt safe being close to him, and hoped he would be okay in the weeks to come. Derek was sleeping fine, he'd feared falling asleep knowing the nightmares were going to come, but they hadn't.

The next few days flew by, Morgan and Garcia spending time together, not leaving the other alone. They went to James' football game the day after Damien's funeral. That had been the hardest part, going to the funeral. Morgan had told his mom and sisters what had happened, and they went with Garcia and him to the funeral. Afterwards, they had gone to eat bringing James with them. Fran didn't want to leave her son alone that entire day, she also told James that if he ever need somebody to talk to and Derek wasn't able to because he was on a case or something to come talk to her. There was just one more thing that Morgan wanted to do before he left. It was more of something he had to do though, than wanted.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Detective Gordinski said.

"You want me to remind you about having my fiancé stuck in that integration room for a whole day and half the night?" Garcia asked giving him a look.

"You have told me six times now," he said back.

"I will tell you again if I have to or I will show you why I'm the Oracle of Quantico," Garcia said back.

"You have ten minutes, but I don't know anything," Gordinski said walking away letting one of the other officers take them back. He didn't want to know what favor Garcia wanted.

James didn't know if he wanted to do this after all, he'd wanted to come with Morgan and Garcia, he needed his own closer, and seeing the man that had been molesting him for the last year behind bars was going to give him some of that. The other would come when in two months at the trial.

"Last chance to back out, kid," Derek said.

"No, we both need to do this," James said back as he felt Garcia take his hand, "Thanks," he said giving her a smile.

"You're part of this family now, your Derek's friend and we are friends now; that makes us family in my book," Penelope said.

"Trust me, she's going to be the one calling you every week to make sure you are okay," Morgan said with a smile, "now let's get this over with and go have some fun before we have to leave," he added.

Until the trial in two months Carl Buford was stuck at the jail, which meant he couldn't do anything besides sit in his cell. The last three people he expected to see was the three that showed up.

"Don't even talk, you're going to listen you bastard," Penelope said before he even spoke, "You don't get to say your sorry or anything like that, because you will never be sorry for what you did," she added.

Morgan took hold of her hand, he needed to do this, and he'd only said what he needed to get Buford to confess; now he needed to get the rest out. "You made me think what you did to me was okay, it wasn't, you made me believe that I shouldn't tell you no because I couldn't get what I wanted to get out of this place without your help. I was wrong, and I worked everyday of my life to get myself out of here, you were a part of that, but you destroyed apart of me that I thought I'd never get back, you took something you should never have taken and I let you for so long I was scared I'd lose everything and that nobody would believe me, but I was wrong, and now I have a job that puts bastards like you way, what you did to me ate me up for so long," Morgan said, but he refused to cry this time, he'd done that for the last week, and Garcia had been right there beside him every single night holding him as he'd cried, and after four days the images were fading and he'd finally gotten to make love to her again.

"I got that part of my soul back, two half years ago, when I met my best friend, I'm marrying her now and she's showed me that I can't let you steal the rest of my life and I'm not going to either, I never wanted to have kids, because I knew you were still out there, and other people just like you," Morgan said, "I know there are still people like you out there, Carl, but guess what, Penelope and my baby will grow up and I will make damn sure I protect him or her from bastards like you," he said, "I can leave here and know for the first time in a long time that I don't have to hide what happened because I have a family, and James is apart of that family now," Derek said before he looked over at James.

"I'm going to make sure you never get out of here and Derek's going to help me," James said, "You killed my best friend, to keep him and me quiet, it didn't work, I am not going to be quiet, and I know that what you did to me," he stopped, "You're going to pay for it," he finished.

Morgan and James went to walk away, they'd dealt with their demon finally, and they both could finally put this behind them, but they weren't going to forget what happened. "I got something to say to you," Garcia said, "You tore apart of Morgan's soul away, but you didn't get to keep it, I gave him that light back, and I'm not going to let you keep James' either, you don't get their souls, you get this lonely jail cell and then you get a prison. I help put away child molesters and I know what they do to people like you in prison, I hope you enjoyed what you did, because you're going to get it back, if they find out what you did, the other prisoners are going to come after you," she said before walking away taking Derek and James' hand.

**TBC**

**AN: One more chapter ahead, I hope you like the ending of this chapter. I don't know if it could happen in the real world, but I wanted James and Derek to have some closer to the hell they went through. The next chapter is going to be happy I promise. I didn't write the part about Morgan telling his sisters and mom, but I did mention that he told them. Thanks for the reviews. **


	8. Telling The Team

**A Bad Week Turns Into 2  
Chapter 8  
Time For Some Fun**

Morgan woke up Monday morning to Clooney jumping on him. He stiffened a groan as he rubbed his dog. "You know it's not even daylight right?" he asked before getting up. "Just don't wake Pen up I don't need another lecture about you learning some manors," he said with smile before getting dressed so he could take Clooney for a run. Their flight had landed later than expected because of some problem in the airport or with the plane. He hadn't cared; he'd called Hotch before they'd gotten on the plane letting him know they weren't coming home till late that afternoon. They'd stopped and gotten Clooney before heading to his place for some much needed sleep.

"Where you think you're going?" Garcia asked.

"Clooney wants to go for a run, I'll be back soon, promise," Morgan said before giving her a kiss.

"Mm, hurry back and I'll show you a really good morning, hot stuff," Pen said.

"Baby girl, you're going to kill me," he groaned as she reached down running her hand under his shirt touching his bare skin.

"You better go before I pull you back on this bed," she said back before pulling away to snuggle back down into the covers.

It was eight-thirty when Morgan and Garcia walked into the office. He walked her to her office giving her a quick kiss before he went back down stairs. He hadn't had a chance to talk to the team about what had happened and he knew he was going to have to. Not because he had to but because they were his family too and they deserved to know what had went down the week before.

JJ was coming out of her office when she saw Derek coming from Garcia's office. "Hey, glad to see you back," she said with a smile.

"I think another week of vacation would be better," he joked, "Where you going?"

"Meeting with few local media networks, we took week to catch up on paper work and gave couple profiles, but other than that nothing," JJ said, "Gideon and Reid had to do one the seminars this morning, they'll be back this afternoon," she added.

"Okay, have fun, sis," Morgan said before going towards the bull pen.

"Stay out of trouble, big brother," JJ added as she walked towards the elevator.

Emily was sitting at her desk finishing another case report. She looked up seeing Morgan sitting down at his desk. "Hey trouble maker, Hotch wants to see you in his office before you start on those case files," Emily said.

"I got the bad boy rep now huh?" Derek asked.

"Don't look at me, I didn't give you that nickname, JJ did," Emily said smiling, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, trust me, I spent the last week with Garcia, I've worked through it," Morgan said before going towards Hotch's office.

Hotch was finishing up another case folder when somebody knocked on his door. "Come in," he said looking up to see Morgan, "have a seat," he said finishing the last bit in the folder before putting it in the out going box. "Guess you know why I wanted to see you?" he asked.

"Yep, and if you have some nickname can we get it over now, JJ and Emily already called me trouble maker, you got a nickname for me too?" he asked trying to lighten the mood of the room.

Hotch smiled, glad to see that Morgan had found the way out of the darkness that had been the last week. "After listening to Garcia for an hour last night tell me that you are okay, you don't have to talk to Dr. Daniels, and Straus is not going to give you a hard time, that was the hard part, but you're cleared for duty," Hotch said.

"Just curious here, what did she have in mind, so I know not to piss her off in the near future?" Morgan asked.

"Two week suspension, I called a friend that has some leeway with her, and she agreed after two days to let the vacation you took count as your time served, don't worry about the rest," Hotch said.

Morgan was about to leave, but he turned back around, "I sort of owe you an apology for the way I reacted, I just thought I put that part of my life behind me, and buried it, I know I shouldn't have lied to you…"

"Derek, you're not the only one that has secrets and skeletons in their closets, and you wanted to protect yourself and Penelope, but like I said don't worry about the rest, and if you don't want to tell the others you don't have to, Gideon and I haven't said anything and they haven't asked." Hotch said.

"I know I don't have to, but some things only time and family can help heal," he said before leaving Hotch's office.

The rest of the day had been slow, Morgan still was dreading the part about telling the team, but he'd made it through telling his mom and sisters, which had been the hard part after dealing with the pain inside of him. He was just glad he'd brought Garcia home with him and that he'd fell in love with his best friend. She'd been there for him more ways than one this last week, she'd sat beside him and held his hand while he told his mom and sisters the abridged version of what had happened. He didn't want to cause his mom even more pain by going into all the details. He'd never blamed them for what happened, and he'd protected Desiree even more making sure she didn't have the same thing happen to her. He'd kept her away from the Youth Center, every time she'd wanted to tag along with him; he'd opted for staying home with her instead.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Garcia asked little after five.

"Yeah, we're meeting at our place," Morgan said signing the last case file; he'd finished the ones on his desk finally.

"Our place huh, I thought I had an apartment still?" Garcia asked.

"Well, after today you're moving in with me, and that apartment of yours is history, baby girl," he said.

"Can I paint our bedroom purple?" she asked giggling when he shook his head laughing at her.

"Let's go Ariel," Morgan said waiting till they got to the elevator to kiss her.

"You call me Ariel in front of the team and I'll be cuffing you to the bed tonight," Penelope warned him.

"Ariel, Ariel, Ariel," Derek said kissing her between each word running his hand under her shirt, "Ariel," he said again before the doors opened and Gideon was standing on the other side.

"Save that for tonight when you're alone," Gideon said with smile before Morgan and Garcia got out the elevator.

"You are in so much trouble," Garcia said before going to the passenger side of his truck.

"What, you don't like the nickname?" Morgan asked, "What's wrong with Ariel, I thought it was your favorite Disney character? Maybe we should name our daughter that, then I could tease you everyday," he joked with smile. It felt good to be able to laugh, but he still had nightmares it wasn't completely over, and with the job he was doing he'd always have them, but at least he would have Penelope and their baby to get him through.

"If I didn't love you so much I would give you the silent treatment for a month," She said pouting as she buckled up.

Morgan got in before turning to her, "I love you too, baby girl, and I know I haven't said it much in the last week, but you're my light, and I'll forever love you for helping me through this, all I wanted to do was bury it back inside and pretend it never happened, and I know it wouldn't have worked for long, not this time," he said.

"You are my light too, we've both had people taken from us, and the innocents that we're supposed to always have was taken too soon from all of us, I'm just glad you shared with me, I don't think I could have taken you shutting down and not being the man I fell in love with," Garcia said back before kissing him.

"What took you two so long?" Gideon asked, "You left before I did, yet you are the last ones here?"

They both laughed before Morgan unlocked the door letting them in. "Sorry, certain someone distracted me," he replied.

"Next time wait till you get home to have sex," Hotch said with a grin.

"Never said we had sex, which we didn't," Garcia said, but if she hadn't stopped them it would have lead to them having sex, "We're going to change and be right back," she added before following Derek upstairs to their room.

"You sure leaving them alone is a good idea, they were pretty close in the elevator from what Gideon said?" Emily asked.

"We give them five minutes then check on them," JJ said before going towards the kitchen. They had been there countless times before, since Morgan and Hotch were the only two with a house, they usually had big events at one the places.

Five minutes later Garcia came down stairs trying to act natural, but if anybody looked close at her neck they could see the formation of a hickey. She'd let her hair down and changed into more comfortable clothes before getting back out of the bedroom. She'd been tempted to say forget the celebrating with the team and just have her own fun, but Morgan had shooed her out of the room before that could happen.

"Ariel," Morgan said which got the teams attention and made Garcia blush, "I mean, baby girl," Morgan said with smile as he got death glares from his best friend.

"What is with the Ariel nickname, that's the third time I've heard you call her that today?" Gideon asked.

"You are so dead Derek Morgan, I know your middle name and I'm sure that Emily doesn't know it yet, call me that again and she'll know that along with your other nickname," Penelope warned.

"My middle name is Michael, my dad's middle name and the other nickname she calls me is something in French I still can't pronounce, so now Ariel do we get to have some fun?" Morgan asked.

"I wasn't talking about that nickname, I'm talking about…" she started but Derek covered her mouth before she could say it.

"I'm marrying you, so that nickname isn't good any more, princess," he said.

"Knock it off you two, before we throw cold water on you," Reid said.

"Okay, we'll behave," Pen said pulling away, "What did you all have in mind for celebrating because I don't think there is anything here to eat, let alone have a party with," she said because they hadn't been to a store since they got back.

Half hour later they were all in the living room talking and watching a movie. Haley and Jack had showed up with pizza and drinks, nonalcoholic since they had to work the next day. They were enjoying the movie and having fun together. There was just one thing that was left, besides telling them about what had happened.

"I don't want to go, but Jack's getting sleeping," Haley said to the others, "Congratulations you two," she added before giving Garcia and Morgan a hug.

"I'm going to go too," Hotch said.

"Wait a minute, there is one thing we still haven't got to tell you and it's not about last week, well it is but not really the way you think," Penelope said, "Before we left last week I found out that I'm pregnant, about a month along," she said with smile as she felt Morgan wrap his arms around her waist.

"You're pregnant, that's wonderful, Pen," JJ said before hugging her friend, "Dang you get her pregnant then you want to marry her, shouldn't it been the other way?" she teased.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until before we left so he did do it in the right order," she said getting hugs from the others.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, we could have gone somewhere?" Haley asked.

"This was better, just us," Pen said.

Haley, Jack and Hotch left few minutes later leaving the others still there. They had few more movies to watch if they wanted to, but there was one thing that they all wanted to know, but they didn't want to ask. Morgan went to let Clooney out getting some fresh air himself in the process.

"Pen, is he okay?" Emily asked her.

"He's been smiling and trying to make us laugh all day, but is he really okay?" JJ added to Emily's question.

"He's doing better, but it's not my place to tell you, we're still cooping," Garcia said seeing Derek standing in the doorway.

"What happened last week, should have happened a long time ago, but when you're thirteen and the person you look up to starts doing things to you, you don't know what to say or do, and when he's the only father figure you have in your life because your dad was shot can killed in front of you, it's even harder," Morgan said, "I don't know what you pieced together or if you did, but…" he stopped trying to get the rest out. Garcia got up and went over to him before he finished, "I got the closer I've needed for years," he said.

"Closer?" JJ asked not sure what he meant.

"The reason I was always so pissed when we go after a pedophile, is because I know what it is like to be those kids, I was those kids for so long, and I was terrified that it would get worse, the bastard never raped me, I guess I'm lucky for that, but he did every thing else, that you could probably think of, and I never meant to take it out on you all when you tried to help me last week, I just wasn't ready to admit what happened to me, I'd buried it so far down, but it all came back out and I knew that when Hotch and Gideon kept pushing it was going to come out," Morgan said.

"We wouldn't have thought any less of you, Derek, you're like a brother to us," JJ said, "We're family, and I know I would never judge you for what he did to you, we all love you," she added before going to hug him.

"I told him that, but he's just as stubborn as I am," Pen said.

Reid and Emily joined in on the hug, Gideon stood behind them he wanted to do more, and he still felt guilty for not seeing it before Hotch had, and for not seeing it before now, but Morgan had hid it well and if this hadn't happened he probably would never have known.

"How is your mom?" Reid asked.

"She's dealing, and since I'm not there she's making sure that James is okay, I thought she was never going to let us leave," Morgan said, "Sarah and Des are okay too, and Des finally understood why I would never take her to the center," he added.

"You just wanted to protect your little sister," Gideon said, first time he said something since Hotch and Haley had left.

"More than she'll ever know," JJ added, "Okay, come on, let's watch another movie and if you want or need to talk, we'll listen," she said giving him another hug.

"I am doing better since you all left, I've had my own personal doctor," Morgan said pulling Garcia closer to him.

Later that night the most the others had left, Gideon had stuck around for while longer though, he needed to make sure for himself that Morgan was okay. It wasn't that he didn't believe him, it was just because he felt guilty, he felt like he owed Derek an apology even though Hotch had been the one that had pushed Morgan until he'd finally lashed out before he had let him go so he could lead them to the real unsub. He'd known what Hotch had been going to do, they'd talked it over before he'd let Derek go.

"Hey, I'm okay, Gideon, I promise," Derek said picking up the last pizza box.

"I know, at least I'm starting to see that, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Gideon said.

"Why should you be sorry, you didn't do this to me, you didn't even know me then?" Morgan asked he'd known that Gideon was going to say something; after all he was the one that had helped him before he'd met Garcia.

"I know that, but you're like a son to me, and knowing what he did, I just have to know you're okay, we pushed you until you were trapped in a corner with no where to go and it shouldn't have happened," he said.

"I'm not mad at you and I can't forgive you for something you didn't do or didn't do, everybody for years thought that bastard was my mentor, but he wasn't, not after he started doing what he did, and even though I've felt guilty for not telling and knowing that if I would have just told that I could have saved James from this hell too, and those other kids, but the truth is I couldn't, and your are my mentor, not him, he didn't do anything for me besides take advantage of knowing I would never tell," Derek said, "Now, can we stop talking about me before Pen gets back in here and thanks I'm not okay, cause I really am, and next month I'll get the real justice that I've wanted for so long."

"You want somebody to come with you?" Gideon asked.

"I got Garcia coming with me, but I'm not going to turn it down, I think James could really use another friend right now," he added with faint smile.

Gideon nodded and for the first time he pulled Morgan into a hug, "I'm here for you too," he said before pulling away, "Don't let him push you away, Penelope," Gideon replied seeing her coming into the room.

"I'll never let him do that, if he tries you'll find him handcuffed to the bed," she said with a smile before giving him a hug, "Thank you for everything," she added before pulling away.

"I should be thanking you, after all you gave him a reason not to get lost in the dark," he said before taking his leave knowing that Morgan was going to be okay.

"Let's go to bed, handsome," Garcia said pulling him into her arms before kissing him, she deepened the kiss putting all her love into it before they went upstairs.

**THE END**

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and there is a sort of sequel coming to this story. It'll be after Gideon leaves and Rossi comes back, because I hated when Gideon just abandoned them all and he only left a note to Reid. He left Morgan too. Anyways thanks again let me know what you think. **


End file.
